Thriller Requiem
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Saat Zoro terbangun semenjak kepergian Batholomew Kuma, dia merasa bayangan masa lalu datang menjemputnya. Apakah karena dia sekarat? Bagaimanapun, ada seseorang yang tidak ingin dia pergi. ZoNa


**Rating:** T

**Ringkasan:** Saat Zoro terbangun semenjak kepergian Batholomew Kuma, dia merasa bayangan masa lalu datang menjemputnya. Apakah karena dia sekarat? Bagaimanapun, ada seseorang yang tidak ingin dia pergi. ZoNa

**A/N:** Mungkin kalian membatin 'Judul sama ceritanya kok nggak nyambung?' Hum... ini murni karena aku mati ide buat judul. Jadi karena SHP lagi ada di Thriller Bark, dan requiem kayaknya romantis *hehehehe*. Beginilah judulnya. Aku udah kasih garis pembatas sebagai pergantian scene, meski biasanya cuma kukasih bintang tiga (*). Selanjutnya, silahkan membaca!

**Thriller** **Requiem **

**Zoro POV **

Rasanya seluruh tubuhku hancur, aku bisa merasakan sakit di setiap bagian tubuhku: sebut saja bagian mana. Ini membuatku berharap: kalau aku bisa mati rasa saja. Apakah Chopper tidak punya penahan rasa sakit? Oke, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit, luka, dan perban putih yang membungkus tubuhku. Sungguh, ini bukan hal yang baru. Tapi frekuensinya? Entahlah. Satu hal yang kusyukuri dari semua luka yang menyakitkan ini: aku masih hidup. Itu benar, senang sekali masih hidup, jadi aku belum mengingkari janji yang aku buat. Janji seorang lelaki.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur begitu? Dasar pemalas!" Ini sebuah suara yang kukenal, suara yang telah lama kurindukan. Bagaimana bisa aku mendengar suara ini?

Aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku yang terasa berat.

Tuk!

"Dasar pemalas!" Lagi-lagi suara itu. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk mengaduh setelah pukulan benda tumpul yang kuat di kepalaku. Berikut rasa sakit yang menjalar di setiap syaraf yang tegang. Ada apa ini? Seharusnya aku bisa menghindari pukulan semacam ini.

"Kau mau bangun tidak?" Kali ini suara itu terdengar begitu memaksa. Dan aku memerintahkan otot-otot mataku untuk bergerak. Pelan, dengan rasa sakit yang begitu perih, aku bangun.

Ini bukan di Sunny Go. Ini tempat lain yang luas dan berlangit-langit tinggi. Bahkan ada kandelar di atas sana. Ini ruangan yang luas. Mengapa aku ada di sini?

Sebuah memori yang tadinya tertidur, bangun dan melengkapi ingatanku.

Oh ya, aku ingat. Thriller Bark...bayangan yang dicuri...dan Batholomew Kuma. Syarafku langsung menegang begitu teringat Shicibukai itu. Aku harus menghalanginya untuk membunuh Luffy, Luffy baru saja mengalahkan Shicibukai lain, Gecko Moriah. Dia tidak akan sadar untuk beberapa hari, seperti saat dia mengalahkan lawan-lawan yang kuat sebelumnya. Luffy dalam bahaya!

Aku memaksa tubuhku yang berteriak kesakitan untuk bangkit. Lalu memandang sekelilingku. Melihat gunungan tubuh yang tergeltak di sembarang tempat.

Apa mereka mati?

Seseorang mengigau di sebelahku. Sesuatu tentang uang beli dan peta dunia...

Nami?

Gadis itu tertidur di samping tempat tidurku. Tunggu, mengapa dia tidur di situ sementara aku ada di atas ranjang? Dan Chopper juga ada di sisi ranjang yang lainnya. Sedetik kemudian baru aku sadar.

Mereka semua tertidur, bukan mati. Dan aku bisa menemukan Luffy di atas piano, tertidur dengan perut menggembung. Sebuah senyum kelegaan muncul di bibirku. Luffy masih hidup.

Dan segera saja aku mengenali kru Topi Herami lainnya: Chopper tidur di atas meja, sumpit-sumpit itu masih ada di antara hidung dan mulutnya, Brook tertidur di depan piano. Sepertinya dia kelelahan setelah memainkan benda itu. Jadi Brook bisa main piano juga? Koki genit itu ada di dekat Robin, tapi Robin jelas telah memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang menganggu tidurnya, dia tidur di sofa yang dipagari tangan-tangannya sendiri. Tapi aku tidak melihat Usopp dan Franky. Ke mana dua orang itu?

"Kau ini pemalas sekali, mengapa kau masih duduk di sana?"

Eh, bukannya itu suara yang tadi?

Tuk!

Kali ini aku berhasil menahan benda yang memukulku, sebuah pedang kayu. Ini bukan pedang kayu yang biasa. Ini pedang kayu seseorang yang sudah begitu lama pergi.

Kulihat gadis itu tersenyum. Aku melepaskan pedang kayu di tanganku.

"Sepertinya kau ada sedikit kemajuan."

Deg! Mengapa dia ada di sini?

"Sepertinya kau kaget sekali, Zoro? Mau jalan-jalan?" Gadis kecil itu memanggul pedangnya dan berjalan melompati beberapa tubuh yang berserakan, dia berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu!" Aku segera bangun, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah selama sesaat terlupakan oleh rasa lega melihat kru Topi Jerami selamat, dan hidup.

Aku hanya mengenakan celana panjang yang sudah robek, dan perban putih yang sudah biasa digunakan Chopper untuk membalut luka-lukaku, membungkus tubuhku. Aku menyambar sebuah jaket yang tersampir begitu saja di dekat ranjangku. Aku meninggalkan Nami di sana. Tidak aku tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu tidur dengan posisi begitu. Tubuhnya akan pegal dan sakit kalau dia bangun nanti.

Jadi aku pindahkan tubuhnya ke ranjangku. Kupastikan dia terselimuti sebelum aku mengambil pedang-pedangku dan berjalan keluar mengejar bayangan yang sepertinya bahkan tidak nyata.

Tapi kalau ini mimpi, rasa sakit ini lumayan menyakitkan.

Aku berjalan melewati tubuh-tubuh yang berserakan, dan keluar dari gedung itu. Pandanganku masih sedikit kabur, apalagi di dalam gelap. Tapi aku mencoba mencari bayangan itu lagi. Kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya dalam kegelapan: aku tidak takut tersesat. Ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang membuatku yakin kalau jalan yang kulalui ini benar. Dan firasatku memang tidak salah. Aku berjalan sepanjang tebing pantai, mendengar bunyi debur ombak yang sudah sangat kukenal di telingaku, dan melihat bayangan itu berdiri di sana, sebuah siluet kecil yang tersinari cahaya bulan.

"Kau tidak tersesat?" Dia malah bertanya, dan terdengar agak heran.

"Aku tahu ke mana harus mencari."

Aku mendekati sosok itu, memastikan kalau ini hanya mimpi. Tapi mimpi seharusnya tidak pernah sesakit ini.

"Kau heran kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau pasti cuma bayanganku saja. Kau tidak nyata, kurasa aku tidak seharusnya bisa menyentuhmu."

"Aku memang cuma bayanganmu, aku tidak nyata. Tapi tidak, kau bisa menyentuhku karena kau mau kau bisa menyentuhku."

"Kalimatmu membingungkanku." Aku tersenyum, memandang wajahnya yang telah lama kurindukan. Bahkan ingatanku tentang dia tidak sejelas ini. Akan kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengingatnya lebih baik, memperbaharui kenanganku tentang dia.

"Itu karena kau bodoh!" dia mencoba memukulku lagi, tapi tidak jadi. Sebaliknya dia duduk di sampingku.

"Kau tahu, kupikir kau akan segera menyusulku, mengingkari janji kita." Dia berkata, ada kesedihan dalam suaranya.

"Kupikir aku juga kan mati."

Tuk!

Kayu itu menyentuh kepalaku lagi, aku merindukan rasa sakitnya. Rasa sakitnya berbeda dengan sakit yang ada di seluruh tubuhku. Dan aneh sekali, aku menyukainya.

"Jangan berpikiran bodoh begitu. Kalau kau mati, habislah sudah. Tidak hanya kau mengingkari janjimu, tapi aku juga tidak akan mau melihatmu lagi." Dia marah-marah.

"Tapi kau menemuiku lagi."

"Jelas aku menemuimu." Dia memandangku dengan mata turquoisnya, dia melihat empat pedang yang kubawa. Tapi dia tahu, seperti yang aku tahu, satu pedang telah mati. Aku tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi. "Sepertinya kau jadi serakah sekali. Terakhir kali kau melawanku kau menggunakan dua pedang. Sekarang jadi tiga." Dia menyentuh pedangnya, Wado Ichimonji.

Aku mengambil pedang itu untuknya, menyerahkannya kembali. "Ini milikmu."

Dia menarik pedang itu dari sarungnya, melihat bilahnya dengan sinar bulan dan kilauan ombak di bawah. Tangannya yang kecil dan ramping membuat sebuah tebasan di udara. Mungkin hanya kebetulan, tapi aku merasakan ada angin kuat yang menghembus dari tebasannya, dia menebas udara.

"Ini bukan milikku lagi." Dia tersenyum dan mengembalikan pedang itu setelah menyarungkannya lagi. "Kuberikan ini untukmu, supaya kau bisa menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia. Kuberikan ini agar kita bisa menjadi yang terkuat, bersama."

"Kata-katamu indah. Aku tidak ingat kapan kau pernah mengucapkan kata seperti itu. Kau selalu meremehkanku." Aku menyeringai. Tapi kuterima pedang itu kembali.

Tuk!

Aku tidak menghindar sama sekali. "Itu karena kau lemah." katanya, lagi-lagi nada suara sudah mengeras. "Lihat saja apa yang kau perbuat pada pedang meitou itu. Kau membunuhnya."

Meitou Yubashiri. Wado kuletakkan, kuambil Yubashiri yang kuperoleh di kota Logue itu. Ini salah satu pedang yang diberikan Ippon Matsu padaku. Meitou keluarga mereka. Sama seperti Wado Ichimonji, meitou keluarga Kuina. Pedang itu berkarat dan patah gara-gara kekuatan aneh buah setan milik seorang angkatan laut.

"Tapi dia tidak sedih." Kuina mengambil bilahnya dariku, menyentuh bagian yang patah berkarat. "Dia senang bisa bertarung denganmu hingga akhir."

"Kau mulai terdengar seperti Usopp dan Merry Go-nya." Aku tertawa. Kupikir akan ada satu pukulan kayu lagi mendarat di kepalaku. Tapi Kuina tidak melakukannya. Dia meletakkan Yubashiri dan mengambil dua pedang terakhirku, satu pedang yang orang bilang ada kutukannya, dan satunya pedang yang baru kuperoleh.

"Pedang hitam dan pedang dengan kutukan. Aku ingin sekali melihatnya." Dia membandingkan Meitou Shuusui dan Sandai kitetsu.

"Kau sudah melihatnya."

"Ya. Dan aku tidak ragu kalau kau bisa meraih impianmu dengan pedang-pedang ini. Bawa pedangku bersamamu, aku akan lebih dari senang." Nada suaranya aneh, seperti sebuah perpisahan.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" tanyaku. Aku tidak suka kalau dia pergi, aku ingin dia tetap tinggal, melihatnya, dan mendengar suaranya lebih lama lagi.

"Sebentar lagi." Dia tersenyum, hal yang jarang kulihat. Yang kuingat darinya adalah bibirnya yang selalu mencibir meremehkanku. Senyuman yang kuingat hanyalah pada foto kematiannya. Dan aku tidak suka mengingat dia tersenyum di sana. Tangannya yang dingin menyentuh dadaku yang terbungkus perban, tepat di atas bekas luka memanjang, yang kuperoleh dari penyandang titel Pendekar Terhebat di Dunia saat ini.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru." katanya lagi, mengikuti alur luka itu. "Dan ceroboh. Waktumu akan tiba nanti."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus ingat kalau bukan cuma aku yang sedih kalau kau mati sebelum waktunya."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Seseorang, gadis jeruk." Kurasa ada sedikit panas yang merambat di telingaku. Kuharap dia tidak melihatnya, dia pasti akan mengejekku.

"Dengar, meski apapun yang kau lakukan untu melindungi temanmu. Tetaplah ingat kalau kau harus tetap hidup. Tidak ada seorangpun yang suka dilindungi oleh orang yang disayangi kalau nyawa adalah harga yang harus dikorbankan."

"Kurasa sulit. Kau tahu sifatku, aku tidak pernah menolak pertarungan."

Dia cemberut. Tuk!

Kepalaku mungkin akan benjol besok pagi, tapi kurasa satu benjol tidak akan mengubah seluruh penampilanku. Aku berantakan, terbungkus perban, dan terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"Akan tiba saatnya ketika kau akan menolak sebuah pertarungan. Kau tidak bisa meladeni setiap ikan teri yang menantangmu. Ingat itu!"

"Aku akan mengingatnya." Aku tersenyum, mendengar dia bicara seperti ini membuatnya terdengar seperti seorang ibu. Ibu yang tidak pernah aku tahu.

"Dan kau akan menemuiku ketika rambutmu sudah memutih. Kau boleh membanggakan titel yang sudah kau peroleh nanti."

Rambutku yang hijau ini memutih? Apa mungkin? Aku masih tersenyum ketika mendengar suara yang bergemuruh, seperti ada yang sedang bekerja dengan batuan. Aku menoleh ke belakang, berpikir kalau aku bisa menemukan sumber suara itu.

"Kuina? Apa itu?" Aku berbalik memandang Kuina. Dia tidak ada.

"Kuina?" Aku berdiri. Dia sudah menghilang?

Kemudian aku mendengar suara teriakan. Tidak jauh...

Itu suara Nami! Aku mengambil keempat pedangku dan menarik Wado dari sarungnya. Aku berlari mencari sumber suara itu.

"Nami!"

**Nami POV **

Hal pertama yang kurasakan adalah pusing. Kepalaku selalu terasa berputar meski selama tiga hari ini aku tidak banyak bekerja. Dan aku siap menerima rasa sakit di tubuhku karena posisi tidurku yang tidak nyaman. Aneh, rasa itu tidak pernah datang. Aku menunggu sekitar satu menit. Tapi aku benar-benar tida merasa sakit. Aku bahkan merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat. Eh?

Begitu mataku terbuka, mataku langsung melotot. Aku tidur di ranjang Zoro. Ya, persis. Tunggu! Kalau aku di sini, dan tidur. Di mana dia? Aku memandang tempat pedang-pedang Zoro diletakkan. Pedang itu tidak ada. Dia pergi ke suatu tempat!

Hatiku berdesir selama sepersekian detik. Bukankah berbahaya kalau dia pergi diam-diam begini? Bagaimana kalau laki-laki itu tersesat? Dia kan buta arah yang parah! Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa karena dia itu kuat, tapi dengan luka yang parah begitu? Aku beranjak turun, memandang teman-teman yang lain. Mereka semua tertidur karena lelah, lelah berpesta. Untung saja mereka tidak berpesta dengan uangku, seperti yang terakhir kali mereka lakukan di Water 7. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, mereka memang sangat menyukai pesta. Apalagi setelah bertarung mati-matian. Pesta ini serasa mengembalikan semangat dan tenaga.

Oke, kembali pada urusan mencari Zoro. Aku melompati tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan, mengeluarkan _climatact_-ku, dan berjalan keluar. Kira-kira kemana aku harus mencari dalam kegelapan begini? Salah-salah aku bisa jatuh dari tebing!

Bayangan jatuh dari tebing itu membuatku merinding. Meski sekarang sudah tidak ada zombi lagi, aku masih takut berjalan sendirian begini. Bodoh! Mengapa tadi aku tidak mengajak Chopper? Chopper akan merepet dan memarahi Zoro tentang lukanya yang seharusnya belum sembuh. Chopper tidak suka kalau Zoro berbuat seenaknya sendiri. Dan aku juga. Meski sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya khawatir pada laki-laki bodoh itu. Dia jarang peduli dengan tubuhnya sendiri, dia bisa melukai tubuhnya sendiri...dengan mudah, tanpa berpikir panjang.

Aku kembali teringat ketika dia mengiris tubuhnya beberapa kali. Sekali sewaktu melawan bajak laut Buggy, dan sekali sewaktu mencoba membebaskan diri dari lilin Mr. 3. Dia memang tipe mashokis.

"Zoro?" Aku memanggil. Kuharap aku bisa segera menemukan dia. Kegelapan ini menakutkan!

Dan ...

Aku mendengar suara gemuruh dan sesuatu yang seperti pekerjaan batu. Suara itu membuatku takut. Aku mulai berlari, dan semakin lama berlari, aku mendengar debur ombak. Sepertinya aku mulai mendekati tebing...

Aduh Zoro, kau di mana sih?

Aku menoleh ke belakang, memastikan kalau aku benar-benar sendirian, tidak ada yang mengikutiku atau apa. Tapi kemudian aku mendengar suara lain. Ini bukan suara gemuruh batuan yang terdengar jauh. Suara ini begitu dekat, ini suara yang kukenal, tidak, ini suara yang kubenci. Gerungan seperti hewan buas, yang langsung membuat jantungku berdebar kencang, sementara napasku memburu. Bagaimana ini? Aku jauh dari semua orang, tidak ada yang akan tahu kalau aku menghilang. Pikiranku mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Aku takut...aku benar-benar takut...

Kemudian, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kakiku. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berteriak.

**Zoro** **POV**

Gadis itu tergeletak di tanah, sepertinya baru jatuh. Aku melihatnya sedang menggosok-gosok kakinya. Sebenarnya dia kenapa?

"Nami, kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku berjongkok mendekatinya, memegang bahunya supaya dia melihatku. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas dalam kegelapan. Tapi aku tahu dia ketakutan.

"Ada apa? Katakan padaku!"

"Ah, Zoro?" dia malah baru mengenaliku, senyumnya mengembang. "Kurasa aku cuma kaget. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kakiku, yah...aku senang kau datang."

"Sesuatu?" Aku mengerutkan dahi, memandang sekitarku. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana, hanya tanah yang tandus dan dingin.

"Seperti tangan..."

"Tangan?" Aku mencoba mendengar sekitarku lebih baik, mengatasi debur ombak yang terdengar keras dari belakangku. Aku mendengar suara gerungan lemah yang jauh. Apapun itu, kurasa dia sudah pergi.

"Menurutmu itu apa?" Aku bertanya lagi.

Nami terdengar ragu mengatakannya, dan dia mengerutkan dahi.

"Ku...kurasa zombi mesum itu, gerungannya seperti...yah hewan." Nami menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak suka diingatkan tentang pernikahannya yang (untungnya) gagal dengan Zombi mesum Absalom. Aku menghela napas, memandang sosoknya yang sekarang menunduk. Di banding dengan Kuina, Nami terlihat sangat rapuh. Dan dia memang rapuh...

Aku menariknya dalam pelukanku. "Sekarang tidak apa-apa. Kau aman bersamaku."

Aku merasakan tubuhnya menggigil, entah karena dinginnya angin atau karena dia ketakutan. Aku ingin melindunginya dari dua hal itu.

"Ya." Dia hanya berkata lirih. Mungkin Nami benar-benar ketakutan, dia tidak suka berada di sini. Jauh dari yang lain sedang tidur, tidak ada yang bisa melindunginya kalau zombi itu datang lagi dan membawanya pergi. Untung saja aku cepat menemukannya.

"Kita kembali saja. Kau bisa berjalan?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Ya, aku bisa." Nami berdiri, tapi tubuhnya masih gemetar. Kurangkul bahunya supaya kami lebih dekat.

"Aku di sini, di sampingmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun melukaimu. Sekarang kita kembali." Kubisikkan kata-kataku ke telinganya, kupastikan dia bisa mendengarku, supaya dia bisa merasa aman karena aku ada di sini, untuk melindunginya. Orang yang mungkin akan merasa kehilangan kalau aku benar-benar mati.

Kubiarkan kakiku melangkah seirama dengan kakinya, membimbingnya untuk terus berjalan.

"Zoro?" dia berkata masih dengan suara lirihnya.

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih. Kupikir aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu, kupikir zombi itu akan membawaku. Tadi itu aku takut sekali."

"Kau sudah aman."

"Ya." Dia menoleh memandangku, tapi karena kegelapan ini, aku sulit melihat wajahnya. Apakah dia menangis atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Lalu sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipiku. Membuatku merasa rasa panas yang tadi disebabkan Kuina itu sudah merambat ke wajahku. Sialan, ini membuatku canggung. Aku balas memandangnya, meski samar, sebuah senyum terbentuk dari bibir Nami. Senyum yang bisa kuterjemahkan menjadi berbagai hal. Tapi itu tidak penting. Terakhir kali aku hanya melihat gadis yang kusukai tersenyum dalam foto kematiannya. Kali ini aku senang melihat senyum itu, senyum yang begitu hidup dan ceria. Dan aku merangkulnya lebih erat dalam pelukan.

**Ini fic ZoNa pertamaku. Aku nggak kepikiran soal ini sebelumnya, karena pairing Zoro favoritku ya Robin. Tapi pas lihat Nami duduk di samping Zoro pas dia nggak sadar di Thriller Bark, aku jadi kepikiran. Mungkin kurang romantis, soalnya aku masih terbiasa dengan pairing cowok dingin-cewek dewasa, yang kemesraannya benar-benar implisit lewat kata-kata, bukan secara fisik. Lagipula ini salah satu bentuk fic pelarian yang kubuat karena ngejar review. Karena itu aku mengharapkan review kalian dalam bentuk apapun. Hai...hai... Buat yang udah baca, makasih ya? **


End file.
